Net Conversation
by Heartnett
Summary: A conversation between brothers and more. Online. Sounds better when read out loud
1. Echizen Brothers

**So, hi guys! Once again, I started something new - haven't finished anything else yet... and I feel like taking a (longer) break from Ouran High - so here I am with this :D Every time I tried to upload it, the format was all messed - so I changed it a little bit... grammar is okay (not like we actually type) but not the best, and there might be random spaces (also because of format messing up)**

**Just something I came up with randomly, and wrote it in a few minutes :D :D Please enjoy**

**AND Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters**

* * *

_TennisObsessed has entered this chat.  
AdoptedOrange has entered this chat._

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Ryoma! You're alive! :D

**TennisObsessed:  
**... didn't I block you?  
Baka Oyagi! He put you back on!

**AdoptedOrange:  
**What?!  
How could you?! :'(  
:'( I'm hurt!

**TennisObsessed:  
**Don't care…

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Chibisuke… :'(

_ 1:29 PM_

* * *

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Chibisuke?  
Chibisuke…!  
Where are you?!  
Don't leave your older brother!  
Come back Chibisuke!  
Chibisuke…! :'(

**TennisObsessed:  
**…hi

**AdoptedOrange:  
**HI! XD XD  
:D :D :D :D  
What'cha doing?

**TennisObsessed:  
**…  
Tennis  
Karupin  
…Ponta

**AdoptedOrange:  
**-.-'  
Why am I not surprised?

_ 1:32 PM_

* * *

**AdoptedOrange:  
**So….  
Aren't you gunna ask what _I'm_ doing?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Aren't you?  
Chibisuke?

**TennisObsessed:**  
Fine! Shut up!

**AdoptedOrange:  
**:D XD XD

**TennisObsessed:  
**I'm probably going to regret this but…  
What are you doing…?

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Chasing after girls.

**TennisObsessed:  
**….bye

**AdoptedOrange:  
**No! Don't go!

_TennisObsessed has logged out of this chat._

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Chibisuke?  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Come back! Please :'(  
I was just kidding!  
I promise I was!  
Don't leave me!  
…..Chibisuke…!  
Come back!  
I'll cry if you don't….. :'(  
See? …crying

_TennisObsessed has entered this chat._

**TennisObsessed:  
**…..lol

**AdoptedOrange:  
**You're back!  
How could you laugh at your older brother?!  
…Stop!

**TennisObsessed:  
**Make me.

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Wah! Dodn't say that!  
How could you be so mean?  
That's it! I'm going to beat up the person who taught you to be so rude….!  
Don't worry Chibisuke - tell me who it was!

**TennisObsessed:**  
You.

**AdoptedOrange:  
**I'm not _that_ rude!**  
**

**TennisObsessed:  
**Yes you are.

**AdoptedOrange:  
**:'(

_ 1:37 PM_

* * *

**TennisObsessed:  
…s**o what are you actually doing?

**AdoptedOrange:**  
Awwww…. You're actually interested…  
That's so cute! ^-^  
And you started a conversation all by yourself too!  
*hugs*  
My little brother's going up already… I'm so proud

**TennisObsessed**:  
…I'm leaving.

**AdoptedOrange:  
**No! Wait!  
I'll stop!

I was eating oranges  
... and playing with them.

**TennisObsessed:  
**Don't play with your food.

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Okay mother :'(

**TennisObsessed:**  
...

**AdoptedOrange:  
**Whoops. Brother.  
…Wait, no!  
I'm the older brother!  
I'm supposed to be saying that stuff... .

**TennisObsessed:  
**Mada Mada Dane, Aniki.

* * *

**Once again - hi guys! **

**In case it was a bit hard to understand  
TennisObsessed = Ryoma  
AdoptedOrange = Ryoga**

**I hope you enjoyed even though it wasn't the best... and please please please review - I'll love you if you do... Even a word would be fine (more would be better) and it wont be that hard so please just do it... REVIEW**


	2. Fuji Brothers

**Hi guys! I'm back - even though I labelled the story complete... My friend really liked the idea of the first one and asked me to do a 'Fuji Brother's' Chapter, so here it is! I don't really have that good of a handle on the Fujis' personalities, so this is the best I could do... This is another unplanned two minute writing and once again fanfiction doesn't agree with me format... Well, whatever - enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : Once again, I do not own Prince of Tennis. [Thank Lady Luck for that, people.]**

* * *

_LeftlyKiller has entered this chat.  
WasabiEyes has entered this chat._

**WasabiEyes:**  
You're not Yuuta.

**LeftyKiller:  
**What do you mean by that?  
Of course I am!

**WasabiEyes:  
**Yuuta hates purple.  
You're wearing it.

**LeftyKiller:  
**How did you know?!

_WasabiEyes has logged out of this chat._

**LeftlyKiller:  
**No! Don't go!  
Come back!

_LeftyKiller has logged out of this chat._

_2:15 PM_

* * *

_WasabiEyes has entered this chat._

_Lefty Killer has entered this chat._

**WasabiEyes:**  
Yuuta!

**LeftyKiller:**  
Aniki?  
Why are you on?!  
It's Wednesday!

**WasabiEyes:  
**It is, isn't it?  
Pity it's raining…

**LeftyKiller:**  
Aren't you supposed to go shopping with sister every Wednesday?  
Why the hell do I have to talk to you?

**WasabiEyes:**  
Now now, Yuuta.  
Language…  
Plus, you know, I never _promised _sister I would go shopping.  
It just happened to happen.

**LeftyKiller:**  
It just _happened to happen_?  
What the heck is wrong with you?!

**WasabiEyes:**  
Hm…  
Nothin that's been found yet…

_3:12 PM_

* * *

**LeftyKiller:**

No way!  
You didn't do that just to catch me, did you?!

**WasabiEyes:**  
Do what?

**LeftyKiller:**  
Let me believe that you wouldn't be on on Wednesdays -  
And then come online today so you would catch me!

**WasabiEyes:**  
Now why would I do that?

**LeftyKiller:**  
I can think of a thousand reasons!  
Don't lie to me!  
That's what you did!

**WasabiEyes:  
**Saa….  
Did you see that new episode of Prince of Tennis?*

**LeftyKiller:**  
What's Prince of Tennis?  
No wait!  
Don't try to change the topic Aniki.  
Answer the question!

**WasabiEyes:**  
What question?

**LeftyKiller:**  
Did you do that or not?

**WasabiEyes:**  
Saa…  
Yuuta!  
Don't put the coke down there.  
It could fall.

**LeftyKiller:  
**No it won't.  
Actually – How the hell do you know what I'm doing?!  
Where are you?

**WasabiEyes:**  
Hmm…..

**LeftyKiller:**  
Aniki!  
Tell me!  
Where are you?

**WasabiEyes:**  
Saa…. I wonder.

_WasabiEyes has logged out of this chat._

**LeftyKiller:**  
Aniki!

_LeftyKiller has logged out of this chat._

_3:16 PM_

* * *

_WasabiEyes has entered this chat._

**WasabiEyes:**  
Yuuta's so cute…

* * *

*** lol, Fuji, breaking the fourth wall**

**Once again, in case it was a little confusing -  
WasabiEyes = Fuji Syuuske (spelling?)  
LeftyKiller = Fuji Yuuta (and Mizuki at the very beginning)**

**So guys - how was it? Once again review review review!**

**Actually - I was wondering if someone could suggest more people for conversations because I feel like this is easier than actually writing legit stories. One idea we had was Kaidoh talking to Ryoma but thinking he was Karupin (so sort of OOC just in the stupidness part but it might be fun to write)... tell me what you think about it**

**Bye! See you soon ^-^**


	3. Seigaku 4: Power, Pillars & Curious Eyes

**So, hi guys (for the third time)... I'm back again with a (hopefully) better conversation that you might or might not enjoy... I wrote it during a debate so... -.-' At first, Momo was Eiji - so if there's any mistakes with that, please let me know... Format might be messed up again (if there are random spaces they are probably '...'**

**Try to enjoy!**

**Warning : I'm not a big fan of the Perfect Pair but there's like two lines that might guess 'hint' at it even though its not really hinting at it... if that makes sense**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

_WasabiEyes has entered this chat._

_PowerDunk has entered this chat._  
_TennisObsessed has entered this chat._

**PowerDunk:  
**Fuji-senpai!  
Echizen!

**TennisObsessed:  
**Fuji-senpai.  
Get off me, Momo-senpai.

**PowerDunk:**  
But I'm not even on you!  
Right, Fuji-senpai?  
…..Fuji-senpai?

**WasabiEyes:  
**Yes, Momo?

**PowerDunk:  
**You agree with me, right?

**WasabiEyes:  
**_Do_ I agree with you?

**PowerDunk:  
**Yes, you do.

**WasabiEyes:  
**Do I?

**TennisObsessed:  
**No, you don't.

**WasabiEyes:  
**Don't I?

**PowerDunk:**  
Yes, you do.

**WasabiEyes:  
**Do I?

**TennisObsessed:  
**No -  
Actually, I give up.  
Bye.

**PowerDunk:**  
No, you can't leave Echizen.  
You just can't.  
I won't argue anymore!

_TennisObsessed has logged out of this chat._

**PowerDunk:**  
Awwww...

_4:46 PM_

* * *

**PowerDunk:  
**So what'cha doing?

**WasabiEyes:**  
What _am_ I doing?

**PowerDunk:**  
*nudges*  
Are you making out with Tezuka?

**WasabiEyes:**  
_Am_ I making out with Tezuka?

**PowerDunk:**  
I dunno...  
How am I supposed to know?

**WasabiEyes:**  
How _are_ you supposed to know?

**PowerDunk: **  
I'm _not_ supposed to know!

**WasabiEyes:**  
What aren't you supposed to know?

**PowerDunk:**  
How am I supposed to know what I'm not supposed to know?

**WasabiEyes:**  
How _are_ you supposed to know what you're not supposed to know?

**PowerDunk:**  
I don't know!

**WasabiEyes:**  
What don't you know?

**PowerDunk:**  
I don't know how I'm supposed to know what I'm not supposed to know!

**WasabiEyes:**  
Why don't you know how you're supposed to know what you're not supposed to know?

**PowerDunk:**  
I don't know!

**WasabiEyes:**  
What don't you know?

**PowerDunk:**  
I don't know why I don't know how I'm supposed to know what I'm not supposed to know!

**WasabiEyes:**  
Why don't you know why you don't know how you're supposed to know what you're not supposed to know?

**PowerDunk:  
**.  
What?

**WasabiEyes:**  
What what?

**PowerDunk:**  
What did you just ask me?

**WasabiEyes:**  
What _did_ I just ask you?

**PowerDunk:**  
Now you're just making fun of me!

**WasabiEyes:**  
_Am_ I just making fun of you now?

**PowerDunk:**  
You shouldn't do this to me Fuji-senpai.  
You just shouldn't.

**WasabiEyes:**  
Shouldn't I?

**PowerDunk:**  
Fuji-senpai!  
Why are you doing this anyway?

**WasabiEyes:**  
Saa... I wonder.

**PowerDunk:**  
Fuji-senpai!

_PowerDunk has logged out of this chat.  
TennisObsessed has entered this chat.  
PillarZone has entered this chat._

**PillarZone:**  
I'm not even going to ask.

**TennisObsessed:**  
Don't.  
I don't want to know.

**WasabiEyes:**  
:)

**TennisObsessed:**  
...,

**PillarZone:  
**...,

_PillarZone has logged out of this chat.  
TennisObsessed has logged out of this chat._

**WasabiEyes:**  
Aah...  
That was fun...  
I should play this game again sometime.

* * *

**So, once again, if it was hard to make out  
WasabiEyes = Fuji  
PowerDunk = Momoshiro  
TennisObsessed = Ryoma  
PillarZone = Tezuka**

**So how was it people? Review review review!**

**Also - I was planning on writing the Oshitari cousins (CrystalRed) but I don't have that much of an idea of their personalities, any help with that will be appreciated (and also if you have anymore ideas)**

**THANX ^-^**


	4. Pillars

**Hi guys - a really short chapter... which is connected to the last one... For A/Ns look at last chapter**

**NO warnings**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PoT**

* * *

_PillarZone has entered this chat.  
TennisObsessed has entered this chat._

**PillarZone:  
**Echizen.

**TennisObsessed:**  
Bucho.

**PillarZone:  
**`...

_4:43 PM_

* * *

**TennisObsessed:**  
Momo-senpai is being an idiot on the other conversation.

**PillarZone:**  
Ah.

_4:44 PM_

* * *

**TennisObsessed:**  
Fuji-senpai is acting weird.

**PillarZone:  
**Yûdan sezu ni ikkô.

**TennisObsessed:**  
I logged out.

**PillarZone:**  
Good job.

**TennisObsessed:  
**Thanks.

**PillarZone:**  
`...

**TennisObsessed:  
**`...

_4:46 PM_

* * *

**TennisObsessed:**  
Should we go see what they're doing?

**PillarZone:**  
Okay.

_PillarZone has logged out of this chat.  
TennisObsessed has logged out of this chat._

_4:49 PM_

* * *

_PillarZone has entered this chat.  
TennisObsessed has entered this chat._

**TennisObsessed:**  
`...

**PillarZone:  
**`...  
Yûdan sezu ni ikkô

**TennisObsessed:**  
I can now see why you say that...

So, do you want to play some tennis?

**PillarZone:**  
Sure.

_TennisObsessed has logged out of this chat.  
PillarZone has logged out of this_ chat.

* * *

**So guys, this was put up on the same day as the other chapter, so just read that note... sorry**

**PillarZone = Tezuka  
TennisObsessed = Ryoma**

**Review please and suggestions are welcome**


End file.
